


Magic Lena

by shyomegagirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, G!P Kara, I think it is funny, Kara is virgin, Lena is horny, Smut, but it may not be funny, but who knows strange things happen all the time, it has nothing to do with magic, it is unrealistic, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyomegagirl/pseuds/shyomegagirl
Summary: So, Lena and Kara were having a lovely night - sitting in front of TV and having a small talk. But then they bumped into the movie named "Magic Mike" and well, things get heated but not at all because of the movie.There is never enough smut so here it is.





	Magic Lena

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am sorry for all the "-" I use. Second of all, I am too lazy to check for mistakes - and there are surely mistakes for English is not my mother tongue. And well, I love you all, whoever reads it - I love you. I never thought I would be here writing g!p fanfic. Have a good time reading it, darling <3333

Kara Danvers was very good at keeping secrets. She hated lying - she had never ever told a lie while on Krypton - but here on Earth she just had no other choice.   
The circle of lies began when she first bumped into a realization that earthlings were not familiar with girls having a certain _addition_ to their bodies. When Alex found out - well, let’s say it could not have gone worse.   
Being a curious little girl she was - Kara overheard boys talking about pleasuring themselves - and well, it was not like it was prohibited on Krypton, so she decided to try and play a little with the _thing_.  
And let’s say that when Alex only wanted to borrow a book from Kara’s shelf and forgot to knock - the elder Danvers had never desired to be blind as much as in that single moment. They had a talk right after, filled with dozens of apologizes from both girls’ sides (and promises to never touch herself while Alex was anywhere near).  
And well, Kara thought that things could never get as awkward with anyone again. But, dear Rao, how wrong she was!  
It all started on a Friday evening when she and Lena were spending time relaxing in front of TV. They were on a respectable distance - nothing Kara’s hormones could not bear, so the blonde was not frightened about Lena finding out her another secret. Being laughed at about not being capable of hiding that she was Supergirl was shameful enough ("Kara - I flew here on the bus - Danvers having a cup of coffee with Supergirl every time I am in danger… What a wonderful coincidence that you also share a phone number huh…") Well, yeah, maybe that one time when Lena called her and asked for help she overreacted a bit and flew there immediately - but can you blame her? Luthor always ends up in troubles, who knew she would only need help with choosing an outfit. So that awful time, not only had Kara shown up as a Supergirl in front of her in a blink of an eye, but she had also caught a glimpse of a naked flesh… which was nice… but very inappropriate.   
But well, past remains in past, so they just forgot about the incident (or at least Kara tried very hard to get rid of the images in her head without being very successful) and moved on.   
So, back to the bigger problems, they were currently just scrolling the TV channels when Kara found some movie named ‘Magic Mike’ and bursted into laughter talking about Mike (Mon-El) being a magician. Lena just smirked (that smirk never meant anything good) and left the movie playing on the background.  
They talked - Lena drank some wine and Kara had a little bit of that tasty alien alcohol M’gann recommended her - and the blonde would have never suspected that the evening would be any different from the others they had - but OH RAO was it different from any life situation she had ever been in.   
Suddenly, she turned her head away from Lena’s astonishingly beautiful face - and RAO - she finally saw the reason why the Luthor had been smiling so devilishly… There were men… practically naked men… giving… oh Rao, was it a lap dance??  
"Kara, honey, you should have seen your face" - Lena's voice got to her ears and she moved her eyes away from the things happening on the screen. She was not turned on in the slightest - to be sincere, she was a little bit disgusted and wanted to change the channel so hard it hurt - but well, she had never seen something like this happening (she was a good girl after all) and was just a little bit curios (like always, curiosity never granted her any good).   
"I just never… seen something like this…" - Kara answered sincere, her gaze fixed on a man covered in a layer of sweat moving in front of some old... or maybe not that old lady.   
"Wha...? You did not have striptease on Krypton?" - Lena spoke with a strange octave in her voice - it was not unfamiliar to Kara at all - the blonde knew it all too well and once again it never meant anything good. The Luthor was curious the devious smirk beginning to spread on her face and making her features look smug and very attractive at the same time. Kara could not help but gaze at her friend a little…  
"I was a little girl back then…" - she reminded her friend and Lena just shrugged. "And when I was growing up here on Earth I was just never curious enough to google it so…"  
"Oh it is a shame you see boys doing it. Girls are much more magnificent to watch" - Lena said, her eyes roaming through Kara's place. When she finally found what she was looking for - her phone - the blonde thought that she would just show some naughty videos to her. But well… a tipsy Luthor is never a predictable one.   
She opened up an iTunes app and scrolled down the songs, finally settling on some called "Stop" by Sam Brown.   
The melody was little bit familiar to Kara, but her mind already was full of questions (WHAT IS SHE DOING?????) to think about anything else.  
And well apparently, it was better not to think at all, because once Lena started to move in tact to the song, Kara forgot how to breath.   
It was as if she was in some kind of a fairy-tale and shit… oh Rao… was about to happen.   
"Whatcha think of some Magic Lena, huh?" - the brunette asked, moving painfully slow to the dangerous territory on Kara's lap. Not that blonde could remember why it was dangerous at the moment…  
"Umm… Woah…" - was all that the blonde could get out of herself looking at how the girl in front of her moved closer and closer… Until she was practically breathing Kara in the ear (RAO’S SHIT SHE WAS).  
When she first felt Lena’s breath on her neck it sent goosebumps throughout all of her skin and it was like she was on fire and well… it was TOO OVERWHELMING for certain parts of her body.   
When Lena settled on her lap it was like the best dream and the worst nightmare combined. She had hit the additional muscle for a few times - not paying a lot of attention to it - until curiosity got the best of her and she started whispering things in Kara’s ear once again.   
"If I didn't know better I would think you are very excited about the show…" - she moved a little to the side, so she could see Kara’s flushed face perfectly. "Do I wanna know what it is in your pocket?"  
Her eyes were shining so bright in the shimmering light of the blonde’s apartment. And she was so beautiful - as always - but maybe just a little bit more beautiful at the moment. Kara lost any ability to think and most importantly to lie…  
"No, I think you don’t" - she told sincerely, looking at the green eyes few inches away where all the calculations were immediately made. Kara had not blink for a second, trying to remember how her friend… _crush_ … looked for the last time… Because she was not trying to fool anyone, it was kind of situation after which you don't ever want to talk to the person ever again.   
But no one should ever… EVER… think that they can predict anything when they are near Lena. Luthor’s smirk only grew, and when she moved again - making her hot centre trace the length of Kara's ummmmmmmm cock (Kara, you are old enough to call it that way) the blonde knew that nothing will go as expected.   
"Well… your reaction flatters my lap dance’ skills…" - she said, a little bit breathless, but the blonde was still impressed by her ability to talk.   
Because, apparently, having a girl sit on her crotch was much more harder than to handle an alien invaders… or anything of that sort. It was like her throat had gone dry and the only liquid to ever exist was Lena… and she wanted to taste her so badly… But she was still mesmerized and struck by the view to move. (And maybe she was a little bit scared (Supergirl scared? _Phew!_ ) that she would ruin the moment).  
So she watched.   
Watched how Lena’s hips moved from side to side, touching Kara’s thighs a little and making her growing erection even more visible. But well, while being completely ashamed by the behavior of her certain parts, she was a little bit glad for the opportunity to show off (the only person to ever see that BIG part of her except for the doctors was Alex - which is EW!).   
So she sat still until the song ended and prayed to Rao for the pain in her crotch to lessen. But the image of Luthor licking her lips was certainly not helping, if anything it only made the matters worse.   
Kara squirmed a little making Lena laugh. But the laugh was not innocent in the slightest. It was filled with something like want and desire, and Kara thought that her ears betrayed her. Lena Luthor wanting someone like her? Very unlikely.   
But then she felt the brunnete’s breath hit her neck…  
"I am so sorry to cause it, Kara" - Lena’s voice was slightly above whisper but thanks to superhearing she caught it. The way the powerful CEO said her name made her knees go weak and she was never as happy to sit on the couch in her life. "Does it hurt?" - care in her voice was sincere but the way her eyes shone in the dim light was anything but innocent.   
"A bit" - Kara heard herself saying not recognizing her hoarse voice at first.   
"Ow…" - Lena’s face resembled one of the kicked puppy for a second but then her normal smug look appeared once again. "Maybe I can help with it… What do you think?"  
"Ummmmmmmm…" - Kara was far too gone when Lena’s face came closer to hers, and without giving it a second thought she overcame the distance and kissed her maybe-more-than-a—friend.   
And well, the atmosphere was anything but sweet, but the kiss they shared was the one all the fluffy girls in love talk about - it was like magic - and also a little bit awkward for Lena’s hair got in the way and Kara may have chewed it a bit…   
But oH SWEET RAO was it the best moment of her life!   
Kara only needed to see the girl on top of her breathless to be given all the courage in her life to kiss her again - and again - - and agaiiiin.   
And maybe it was too cheesy to say so but she forgot about everything in her life for a moment (but not about her strength - it would’ve been dangerous). And the only thing she wanted to do was to savor the taste of Lena’s lips… She only wanted to held the girl in her hands and to smell her perfume… _Lena Lena Lena Lena…_  
She may have accidentally whispered the last part in the brunette’s mouth, causing her to smile. And the smile was to die for - so beautiful and ohhhhhhhhhh…  
"Don’t change the topic, darling" - Lena's hand came near the dangerous territory on Kara's lap - nearly touching… Ohhhhhh…  
"Lena… are… you… are… are you sure?" - Kara tried hard to force words out of her mouth without giving away a moan of pleasure. But was there any point in hiding her arousal when Lena was sitting on her crotch and her hand was rubbing circles few inches away from the main place of interest?  
"Well, Supergirl may have saved me once or twice… I think I have to return the favor" - she said with that fucking breathtaking devious smirk, the one that made Kara’s stomach (or well… a place a bit lower) grew hard.   
Not being able to resist the urge to kiss the plump lips once again, the blonde preoccupied her mouth, leaving hands to lay worthlessly on the sofa. But it seemed that Lena had already found them a job to do, and following the slender fingers, she found her hands on the brunette’s back, bringing her closer… and well, then the slender fingers came to help once again, throwing hints that Lena wanted her hands lower… OH RAO!  
When her trembling fingers squeezed the flesh of her not-so-subtle-more-than-friend’s butt neither Kara nor Lena were able to stifle their ‘quiet’ moans, that were probably heard in Alex’s apartment (which would have been very embarrassing and Kara prayed that it was all her imagination and superhearing).   
Adjusting to the feeling of Luthor’s skin under her touch, the blonde got braver and started roaming her friends body, finding very interesting places to touch, that made the girl squirm uncomfortably on top of her.   
For example, Kara discovered, that touching her breast - which was a very obvious place to touch - made Lena a complete mess, her eyes glassy and lips trembling and ohhhhhh… Well, it was so unfair, that she was such a beautiful mess.   
But not long after Kara’s teasings increased the punishment (a very pleasant one) came.   
Lena’s hand found its way to the zip on her jeans and her fingers teasingly played with it, making Kara’s head spin.   
"Raoooooooooohhhhhhhhh" - a groan escaped the blonde’s mouth when Lena’s lips started tracing kisses on her neck. It sent Kara into overdrive and she just wanted to uhhhhhh…… "fuck…"  
"What a dirty mouth you have, miss Danvers" - Luthor’s lips left her neck, and the girl started to pull away, which caused a groan of utter disappointed to come out of her throat. "Don’t worry, darling, I am not going anywhere" - she smiled, her teeth white and lips opened in a predatory smirk. "I just think that it is getting really hot in here, have you noticed?" - her hands took the hem of her t-shirt and started crumpling it. "Would you mind taking it off for me… My hands hurt a bit…" - she faked a look of pain on her face, wrinkling her nose, and Kara smiled nervously.   
Being the gentlewoman she was she took her time taking of an annoying piece of clothing and gawking at a perfect porcelain skin underneath.   
Lena was left in the hottest black bra people on Earth ever invented, and well, if Kara was not only thinking about taking that cloth off then she would have appreciated it. But umm no… Kara was too busy thinking of an excuse to get the brunette out of it.   
"I think the… umm.. the bra…is … too tight… don't you have troubles breathing?" - look on the Lena’s face was of a true disbelief and she even cracked a laugh to which Kara paid absolutely zero attention - too focused on the two perfect round breasts. Not that she had never saw a woman in her garment - well, she caught Alex and Maggie having a sexy times… and… she caught Mon-El with some girl from CatCo… But well, she had never been so close to the project of her desire. "You know, miss Luthor, I think the bra is trying to strangle you, I recommend to take it off immediately… Oh, no, I persist" - Kara looked into Lena’s eyes, seeking permission, and when she was granted it with a silent nod, her hands moved on their own accord… and well, she may have been overeager and… accidentally tore the bra up… But it was a total accident.   
She was ready to apologize when she saw hunger in Luthor’s eyes increase, and it reminded her of a very big problem in her jeans, that was ready to tore the cloth to pieces. It has already happened once with her trying to wear tight trousers and it was more than embarrassing.   
And well, thinking about her crotch she totally forgot that she had a half-naked girl sitting on her lap… with breasts slightly bouncing… uhhhhhhhhh…  
She didn't bother asking permission and her hands covered the flesh in no time (she was probably using superspeed). The moan escaped her mouth at the very same moment and she was totally sure that Alex was going to hear that one.   
Her eyes then found the green ones and it was the moment like this that Kara wanted to remain forever in. She could only hear the unsteady heartbeat of Luthor and her own shaky breaths. No cries of pain. No need to be Supergirl. She could just be herself and she wanted to give all of herself to that moment, to that beautiful woman on her.  
She kissed her once again, and the taste was just so incredibly LENA that she only wanted to taste her for all the life she had in future. She always knew that she had a crush on a brunette - she was not that oblivious - but well, kissing her and touching her like this…  
It was enough, but not enough at the very same moment.   
And she was no white martian to read Lena’s mind. So she could never guess if it was what the brunette wanted. But if Cat Grant had taught her anything then it was to dive. So she dived.   
She dived in that crazy smell of hers, kissing her neck, tasting the flesh and not caring to leave a mark (but still making sure not to do such a thing). Her hands were not roaming like before. They were practically hugging the woman, giving her the warm embrace she usually lacked.   
It didn't last long. The desire got better of Kara, and putting her hands back on Lena’s butt, she raised the woman in the air and stood up.   
"Would you like to accompany me to the bedroom, miss Luthor?" - she knew there was no coming back after that step. And she was nervous, ohhh so nervous. But Lena’s eyes were beautiful as ever and they shone so calmly… Near her Kara was always nervous but calm at the same moment and it never made sense and the blonde could care less what it all meant if she were allowed to hold her in that manner.   
So when Lena smirked and nodded, Kara raced to the bedroom, trying very hard not to hit anything with her toe (not that she would feel pain, but the building would surely fall on their heads.   
Not long after she gently put Lena down on her mattress. She _amazingly_ spent only a moment looking at the beauty lying on her bed and then climbed on top of her, letting her length hit the brunette’s skin.   
The contact made them moan a little and Kara was determined not to waste time so she quickly got out of her shirt, leaving herself in a sport bra, that was a contrast to the perfect one Lena had. But Luthor’s eyes still shone with astonishment and what could’ve been better than this?   
Kara was ready to take the garment off when she heard Lena whisper "May I…?". The brunette’s hands were surprisingly shaking and seeing the perfectly calm CEO being nervous made Kara sixty times more confident in what she was doing.   
So that her lips started tracing circles on the porcelain skin of Lena’s neck, shuddering under the sensations of Luthor’s hands. And Kara, a well known virgin of the multiverse, was more than surprised to feel how Lena squirmed and turned and moaned into the darkness of the room.   
"Karaaaah" - was the last world that flew out of Lena’s mouth while she was being in right mind. Next it was like her mind was clouded by the red!K once again. She tore Lena’s jeans in two, and the brunette underneath her could only look in amazement as Kara repeated the same trick with her own, and was left only in underwear that did nothing to hide her length from the other girl’s view.  
She heard Lena whisper "woah" and she was sure she caught a glimpse of hand moving in the direction of her crotch but Kara’s mind had already settled on a plan and it had not involve any hands.   
She kissed Lena’s lips once again and started moving lower, slowing her tempo a little when she came in contact with breasts. She left her hands there and her tongue kept tracing zig-zags on the lovely and pretty and amazing skin.   
But when her tongue reached its final destination - ohhh neither she nor Lena were able to breath normally. Not that they were doing a good job beforehand.   
She asked permission to take the only remaining piece of clothing off and she didn't tear it. She made a slow work of tracing her fingers down the perfect long legs and was struck by the view of Lena… Of her… Of her naked on Kara’s bed. And of her arousal visible on the underwear. And of her centre glistening just slightly.   
"You are so beautiful, Lena Luthor" - Kara’s eyes traced all of the curves on her body until they found the pair of a piercing green eyes looking at her. "You are just so beautiful it is a pleasure to only watch you… But to touch… Ohhh… May I touch you?"  
"Yes"  
And so she did.   
Like Cat Grant taught her - she dived. And she savored the smell. The taste. The… everything.   
Kara kissed her deep and with all the feeling she had, and she hoped that Lena would understand. And by the incoherent whispers that came out of brunette’s mouth - she understood.   
When she came it was sudden and Kara felt so much pride she thought she could never compare that feeling to anything. But it was before Lena’s hand grabbed her hair and brought her to the girl’s mouth.   
And the thought of Lena tasting herself on Kara’s lips was intoxicating. But the sensation she felt when their centers collided. Well, it was indescribable.   
"Take ‘em off" - Kara was not stupid. The only remaining piece of clothing that separated them from fully falling into each other was her pair of underwear. And it was her favorite one so she decided to be calm and gently took them off, feeling slightly insecure before Lena’s piercing gaze.  
But the world "wow" once again escaped the brunettes mouth and Kara was not able to understand anything - the sound of Lena’s heartbeat ringing in her ears.   
They kissed then, fast and fierce, while other parts of themselves had gone into overdrive bumping into each other.   
And when Kara felt Lena’s hand on her cock she died. But when the hand guided it into the girl’s heat… It was like flying right into lava… It hit her hard and she was a mess and could only wait patiently while Lena’s walls adjusted to her width before grunting and grunting and grunting once again.   
If she ever wondered what a paradise felt like - then she finally had her answer - being inside the girl she held so much feeling for and being able to look into her clouded glassy eyes.   
"LENUUUHHHH" - was the last sound to escape her mouth, before she collapsed, trying in all of her might not to crash the beauty beneath her. But the beauty herself was in ecstasy too, her lips so red after being kissed so many times.   
And all the view made Kara want to kiss her once again.   
And again.  
And again……


End file.
